A Friend is a Friend Until the Very End
by WingedWolf101
Summary: Maylene discovers a new Lucario while walking in the sun one day , "My Icon is what the lucario looks like" , will this strnage new female Lucario help Maylene and her Lucario defeat the new danger arising? or will they all Fail?
1. Normal day? NOT!

A/N: Well… here is yet another story my crazy mind has constantly nagged me to write . Okay just for the info , the stars in this are Maylene and Lucario , and its where Maylene finds a new species of Lucario . The Lucario Maylene finds I'll give her a name so we wont get a mix up with both Lucarios . Anyways enough waiting! On with the story!!

--

In the forest , Aura spheres fly everywhere , Two figures move swiftly between the trees .

The shortest figure shoots a massive wave of Aura Spheres , the second figure dodged each one and reflected 3 of them right back at the first figure .

The first figure moved out of the way , and did Bone Rush , the second figure dodged each swing the first figure took .

Both figures separated from each other to put some distances in the middle , then both figures charged at each other with incredible speed and power .

They both clashed together , a blinding light appeared , both figures flew back and hit the ground with incredible Force .

They both stood up on shaky legs , then they approached each other , they both put their hands against their other hand and bowed to the other .

"Nice work Lucario" . Maylene commented on her Lucario's improvement on speed , "Raahh!" , Lucario replied happily .

Maylene smiled , then they heard clapping , a big man with muscles approaches the pink haired girl and her hot-headed Lucario .

"Very good Maylene , that's just what we need for a Gym Leader" , the Man stated . "Okay thanks Gaia , its always a pleasure to impress you" Maylene said back with a confidant smile .

Lucario looked at his master and best friend in the world… he could sense the Smooth and powerful Aura building up in Maylene , that always made Lucario VERY happy .

Gaia who is a black belt and student of the Veilstone Gym is usually always watching Lucario and Maylene train , for two reasons , first… he likes to see her movement and steady bond with Lucario grow… and second… he thinks it's funny how Lucario will get ticked off if he cant even land a blow on Maylene .

"So Gaia… what brings you here besides watching me train??" Maylene asked curiously .

Gaia scratched his brown mustache and smiled , "I came to inform you that dinner at the Veilstone Gym is ready" , Gaia smiled .

Maylene smiled "Cool were coming" , as she began to walk forward , Lucario firmly planted his feet RIGHT on the spot he stood… this stubborn Lucario wasent going anywhere .

Maylene noticed her Lucario's disappointment and ways of trying to stop her form going , "Come on Lucario… its time to rest anyways… besides I thought you were hungry?" .

Lucario shook his head wildly to prove that he and her could still train , but Lucario's stomach came up with a quick disagreement as his stomach growled loudly .

Maylene chuckled at Lucario's red face "Come on.. After this I'll teach you Aura Storm" , Before Lucario could even consider what 'Aura Storm' was , he grabbed Maylene's arm and dragged her to the Veilstone Gym with Gaia close behind .

--Inside the Gym--

Lucario rushed into the room while dragging a fainted Maylene and tired Gaia .

"Lucario what happened to Maylene!?!" Rajiv yelled , Lucario gave a questioning look , he looked back down at his best friend , and he turned from curious to pure fear "RAH!!" He yelled shaking Maylene's shoulders .

"Apparently Lucario must have dragged her way to fast , must have knocked her out" Gaia stated between breathes .

Maylene was red in the face and looked like she just got Tased by a Dart Gun , Lucario shook her more .

Rajiv thought for a moment , then he gently moved Lucario to the side , he pulled out a cup of Tea he made for the Pokemon to heal .

He tipped her head and poured some of the steaming sweet liquid down her throat , in about 5 seconds Maylene shot up with her face glowing red with fire .

"HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!!" Maylene yelled and rushed to the pond outside… she dunked her head in the fish pond and drank like there was no tomorrow .

Rajiv chuckled and put the drink down , "Now that Maylene is awake… lets eat" , everyone nodded in agreement .

--In the Kitchen--

Everyone sat on their knees at they ate dinner , Lucario was having berries and Chocolate . Maylene was having Fruit and Ham , Gaia was having health shakes , and Rajiv was eating apples .

"Ease up on the Chocolate Lucario , don't want you gaining anymore wait" Maylene laughed as she watched her Lucario gulp down the Chocolate like someone was going to steal it .

Gaia noticed Lucario's stomach has extended a little bit , "Lucario that's enough" , Lucario sighed and set the Candy down , he smiled sheepishly .

Maylene got a towel and wiped Lucario's face , Lucario smiled and pinched her nose playfully , Maylene laughed .

Rajiv smiled but then after a phew moments he put his foot down "Alright that's enough you too" he smiles "Maylene… you and Lucario must rest up , for tomorrow you have more training to do" .

"Yes sir.." Maylene bowed , "Rahhh" Lucario bowed as well , then both pair headed for their room .

--Inside their Room--

Lucario's stomach growled , Lucario held his round stomach and turned green… he ate WAY to much chocolate , and not only was he sick but his stomach was swollen and looked like a Beach Ball (Lucario looks pregnant! LOL) .

Maylene sighed and chuckled "tomorrow were going to work out , so you can burn that fat off"" , "R..r..r.r…aa…hhh.." Lucario replied while his stomach was heaving .

Maylene thought of a idea , right when Lucario rolled over on his side , Maylene tickled his hips . Lucario howled with laughter .

--30 minutes later--

They panted from the tickle fight , "Well goodnight Lucario" Maylene smiled , when Lucario hopped up right next to her and slide under the covers . "Rah" Lucario said back .

And just in 17 seconds Lucario was out cold in a deep slumber , Maylene smiled and shut her eyes , right when she laid her down Lucario cuddled up against .

Lucario was squeezing Maylene , like he was hugging her when he's awake , Lucario rapped his legs around hers in a protective way .

'Wow… Lucario is extra cuddly tonight' , Maylene thought , right before Maylene went to sleep as well… she thought… she felt a strange presences… like a type of strange Aura .

A Aura she has never once read or felt before , but it was too late to think about further for Maylene was out as well .

--

A/N: WELL there you have it!! Hope you enjoyed , and just so you know something real fast… move your arrow key to the right… yeah a little more… stop… and click the button that says "R-E-V-I-E-W" =) .


	2. Meeting a new friend

A/N: I am back , sorry it took so long (scratches the back of my head and smiles sheepishly) . Well here is the second chapter of this crazy story . Now be patient this is where things get interesting . Anyways enjoy! And review please =) .

--At Dawn--

Maylene slowly opened her eyes as the rays of the beautiful gold morning sun , Shown through her blinds on the window and onto her face .

Maylene smiled , then when she tried to get up , she found that she couldn't . Because Lucario was literally on top of her , holding her in his arms tightly .

When Maylene tried to wiggle out of Lucario's strong grip , he just pulled her closer . When Maylene saw that… she knew Lucario was not going to let go that easily .

Finally after about 10 minutes , she gently rolled Lucario over and snuck out of bed . Maylene tip-toed through the gym quietly , so she wouldn't wake anyone up .

She crossed Gaia's then Rajiv's room , and then into the training room . "Perfect… now that im out , time to head outside" , Maylene whispered to no one unparticular .

She crept outside , she took her first step in the soggy green grass , she shivered at the morning grass's touch . She looked towards the sky and smiled "Beautiful day" , then she ran past the gate and into the forest that was on the edge of the city .

--Inside the Trees--

Maylene jumped from tree to tree practicing , working her leg muscles and arm muscles out . She did double front flips and landed gracefully on her feet .

She whipped around and did a back flip to a tree branch , then Maylene shut her eyes , 'I can do it' she thought to herself 'I know I can… the Aura is in me' , .

Maylene has heard stories about the one called "Sir Aaron" , and his Lucario . The story was at a place called the Tree of Beginning , that story has fascinated Maylene very much , because the story reminded her of herself and Lucario .

Maylene sat down , she held up her hand up slowly , she cleared her mind , and released her heart . Maylene tried something that people said was impossible for a human to do… and that's see with Aura .

Maylene tried to see with aura , but instead she about fell off the branch she was on . "This is going to be harder then I thought" , she sighed .

--2 Hours Later--

Maylene panted , she sweated like a dog , she tried again to see with Aura , but instead… she saw Black… "Why cant I do it!" , Maylene yelled at herself .

She was so confident… so willing , but yet… she cant do it . "I guess those people were right… humans cannot use Aura like Lucarios can" , Maylene got up from her seat .

She jumped down to the forest floor with a broken heart , "Well… maybe I'll get it next time" , Maylene sighed .

As Maylene began to walk back to the Gym… she felt that strange presence again… the same presence she felt last night .

'What the heck… is that??" , Maylene thought . All of a sudden a 4 Houndooms jumped out of the bushes .

"HOLLY!!" Maylene gasped , she took off running , the houndooms right on her tail . Two shot flame throwers , Maylene jumped up on a tree branch to dodge the flames .

One houndoom used iron tail on the tree branch Maylene was getting ready to jump on . Maylene grabbed the tree trunk and slide down so she could regain her stamina .

She swung her feet , gaining altitude , then she did three back flips and landed on the next tree branch . One houndoom jumped and used metal claw , and another houndoom behind Maylene was using iron tail , both heading straight for her .

Maylene stopped and ducked , both houndoom hit each other with incredible force by accident . Maylene ran,, jumped , ducked , slide , climbed , and dodged each attack thrown at her by the angry pack of houndooms .

Maylene ran deeper into the forest , all of a sudden one houndoom cut her off , it used metal claw and scratched Maylene's face . The scratch went from her right cheek all the down to the base of her neck .

Maylene yelled in pain , she lost her balance and slide down the hill and next to a river moving rapidly .

The houndoom circled her , they closed in on her , Maylene backed up , then when she reached the edge of the spot she was on… she knew she was trapped .

Maylene covered her eyes , 'HELP!!' Her mind screamed.. But nothing came out of her mouth . The houndoom were only inches away now .

Maylene braced herself… then the houndooms opened their mouths and shot a flame thrower together .

But… the burning session never came , instead of burning Maylene felt as though… she was flying . Plus that strange presence she felt was stronger then ever…it was as if the strange presence was right next to her .

Maylene finally looked up , to see she was in the arms of something . She felt herself being gently put down , then she heard Aura spheres and yelping noises .

Maylene looked up at her savior and her eyes widen , she smiled "Lucario! You saved m…" , Maylene was cut off when the Lucario turned around… the sight Maylene saw unlike anything she has ever seen .

This was no Lucario Maylene has EVER seen before , normally Lucarios would have wide hips , but this Lucario did , instead of three toes on each paw there 5 claws in its front paws and 4 toes on its back paws , its teeth were incredibly sharp , its aura feelers things (that hang on the back of a Lucario's head) were long and wavy looking… like streamers .

The Lucario had muscles budging on every corner of its body , but the weirdest part was that , this Lucario instead of resembling a Jackal (because lucarios resemble bipedal Jackals) , this lucario resembled… a strange wolf of some sort .

Maylene backed up , the lucarios's radiant blue eyes following her every movement . "G..g..good Lucario… " , Maylene said afraid .

The lucario opened her mouth and spoke "Raa" . Maylene's eyes widen " I…I. can understand you" , Maylene said again "your name is Lycan? And you're a new species of Lucario??" , the lucario known as Lycan nodded her muscular head .

Maylene , finally feeling comfortable with the strange Lucario , she approached the lucario . Lycan was defiantly taller then her Lucario .

"Thank you for saving me" , Lycan nodded . "Why did those Houndooms attack me??" , Maylene asked curiously .

Lycan touched her forehead , Maylene's eyes glowed blue as the strange unknown aura entered her mind , where she saw images .

--The Imagines playing inside Maylene's Head--

There were three figures running up a shadowy mountain , carrying some sort of stone . It was one human… appeared to be female , a male Lucario , and a strange muscular Female Lucario .

They came upon a chamber , a sence of powerful evil aura radiating in the chamber , the Human girl placed the stone on a pastel , then all of a sudden Blue Aura surrounded the Evil red Aura .

The red aura was forced back , but all of a sudden the blue aura began to die down and the stone was dimming down , its glow dying as well .

The red aura began to burst out of the temple , the two lucarios began to run out… but the human girl stayed .

The male Lucario grabbed the girl's arm and tried to pull her , but instead of going , she shoved the male lucario and jumped into the sphere that was releasing the evil aura .

The male lucario reached for the red sphere… tears streaming down his face , for the girl has sacrificed herself to stop the red aura .

--End of Imagines inside Maylene's head--

Maylene's eyes shot open , "Woah! What was that??" , Lycan moved her tail back and forth "Raa" , Maylene looked surprised "you mean… I'll find out soon??" , Lycan nodded at Maylene's question .

Maylene opened her mouth to ask more questions , then all of a sudden her attention was drawn towards the sun setting .

"OHNO!! I totally forgot about Gaia , Rajiv , and Lucario!! I got to get back to the gym!!" , Maylene tripped over herself and ran to the gym .

She stopped and looked at Lycan following her . "Lycan , I don't think you should follow me , I doubt Rajiv will let me bring in another pokemon.. Especially lucario , knowing how solitary he is" , .

But still Lycan followed her , Maylene sighed "Alright Lycan… you can come but you MUST stay outside.. " , Lycan nodded .

Now both females heading for the Veilstone Gym .

--

A/N: Well took me FOREVER but there it is =) , hoped you liked it and they're will be plenty more action coming up . And remember my Icon is what Lycan looks like , I forgot to mention Lycan has HUGE claws . Anyways goodnight people and review if you want .


End file.
